


All Night Long

by rubyluvsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AC/DC - Freeform, Dean-Centric, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Hunter Dean, Hunter Training, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild S&M, Minor Violence, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Music, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Sparring, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Woman on Top, cum, cumming, you shook me all night long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reader is a hunter who teamed up with the winchesters to go after a nest of vamps. after almost being a meal to the vampsdean decides the reader needs to learn a thing or two about hunting. roughness, sparring then some smutty goodness. </p><p>inspired by "you shook me all night long" by AC/DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night Long

You pad through the hallways of the silent bunker. Sleep had eluded you for most of the night, and tossing and turning in the guest room had lost its appeal within a couple of hours. You had thrown on your sweats, and pulled your Y/H/C hair up in a ponytail. Dean had mentioned a work out room in the bunker, and you figured if you beat the crap out of a punching bag you might be able to nap later. 

You could hear classic rock music wafting down the hall. You cock your head and start to follow it, trying to find its source. You had assumed the Winchesters would still be sleeping after the late night hunting session. You get to the door where the music is eminating from, slowly pushing it open. Dean was there, throwing sharp jabs and crosses at the bag hanging from the ceiling. His forehead was beaded with sweat, his breathing was heavy but timed with his punches. You could see his back muscles flexing under his soft, grey hoodie. 

You glide over to the stereo and pause the music, the riff from the Metallica song getting cut off. 

Dean stopped his assault on the bag mid punch, turning towards the silenced stereo. "Y/N, you're up..." he wrinkled his brow at you, looking mildly concerned. 

You shrug. "Couldn't sleep. Thought a training session might relax me." 

Dean raised an eyebrow at you. "Ok, let's see what you've got," he moved around to the other side of the bag, grasping it. 

You nod at his invitation, flicking back on the music then moving to the bag. You form your stance, your fists up, right leg sturdy behind you. You swing, connecting a jab to the bag. 

Dean wobbled a bit from the contact, not expecting such a hard punch. "Nice." he murmured, adjusting his stance. 

You raise an eyebrow at the eldest Winchester. "For a girl, you mean?" 

"What? No....." he grinned sheepishly at you, shrugging. "Maybe...." 

Your eyes flash and you start throwing combinations at the bag. Right jab, left hook, left round house kick. Your left foot lands on the ground and you spin again, connecting a right back kick square to the bag, throwing Dean off it. 

You step back, smirking triumphantly. 

Dean steadied himself. "Yeah, you're great when the target isn't moving." 

You glare at the sandy haired hunter. "I could kick your ass into next week, Winchester. " 

Dean sauntered towards you. "Big words for a chick who was almost vamp food last night." 

"Fuck you, Dean," you spat. "You were off point." 

He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're weak on your left side." 

You raised an eyebrow and crossed your arms mocking him. "As I said, I can kick your ass into next week, Winchester." 

Dean suddenly lunges towards you. He pushes your shoulder and sweeps his foot through yours, pulling your left leg out from under you. You fall back on the mat with Dean straddling you. 

"See," he says, his breath hot on your ear. "Weak on the left side." 

Your Y/E/C eyes locked on his. His pupils were wide as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip. His teeth followed, worrying it. 

You grabbed ahold of his wrists and rocked your body, flinging Dean up and over your head. He landed on the mat with a satisfying thud as you leapt up, back into a fighting stance. 

You circled Dean with light steps as he rolled up off the floor. He rolled his right shoulder back, moving into a loose fighting pose. 

"You really wanna do this, Y/N?" he queries, his movements mimicking yours. 

You lock your eyes on his forest green ones. The refrain of Shook Me All Night Long twangs from the speaker. You wet your lips with the tip of your tongue, smiling like the cat who got the bird. "Ready when you are, Winchester." 

*She was a fast machine*  
*She kept her motor clean*  
*She was the best damn woman that I've ever seen*

Dean gives you the 'come at me motion' and you set your jaw as you attack. You swing a right hook at him, his forearm blocking it as he reciprocates with his other hand, swinging it out to push you away. You swing again, a sharp jab towards his midsection, and again he blocks it. This time Dean swings a punch towards your cheek, but you move your arm up to block it effortlessly, locking his arm with yours. 

*She had the sightless eyes*  
*Telling me no lies*  
*Knocking me out with those American thighs*

His face was inches from you, his pupils were blown wide. His nostrils were flared. He was eyeing you like you were his prey. You could feel a warmth starting to radiate in you, pulsing down to your sex, throwing you off slightly. You push your arms up against his, disentangling yourself and moving back into your stance. Dean advanced, his chest heaving. He came at you and you threw a punch at him. He was faster than you and grabbed your wrist, twisting it above your head. He grabbed your other arm and suddenly you felt your back press against a solid wall. You were pinned, your arms held above your head. 

*Taking more than her share*  
*Had me fighting for air*  
*She told me to come but I was already there*

You growl, frustrated that your arms were trapped and useless. You glare at the hunter and quickly swing your legs up, wrapping your thighs around his waist. His eyes widened in surprise, a small gasp came through his parted lips. You pause, feeling his arousal pressing against your core. Fuck. You swallow and continue your motion, trying to twist Dean with your legs so you could get him to the ground. 

*Cause the walls start shaking*  
*The earth was quaking*  
*My mind was aching*  
*And we were making it and you*

His eyes met yours as your core slid across his erection. He moved one hand to your cheek, keeping one hand on your wrists. You inhale sharply as he moves his lips to yours. His kiss was all teeth and tongue, it was like he was trying to devour you.

*Shook me all night long*  
*Yeah you, shook me all night long*

Dean let go of your wrists, moving his hand to grab your hair to allow him access to your neck. His tongue swiped over the scratches left by the vamps, drawing a guttural moan from you. His hips ground into yours, his hard cock rubbing at your clit through your thin pants. 

*working double time*  
*On the seduction line*  
*She was one of a kind*  
*She was mine all mine*

You grip his shoulders, your pelvis grinding against him for the friction you need. Dean moaned into your mouth, wrapping his arms around you. He turned and lowered you down to the mat, his knees landing between your legs. Your hands move to make quick work of his shirts, desperately wanting to feel his rippling muscles. 

*Wanted no applause*  
*Just another course*  
*Made a meal out of me and came back for more*

You wrap your legs around him again, turning so he was under you. Dean sighed as you straddled him, your core grinding down on his ready cock. You move down his body, removing his bottoms. His solid cock was pulsing and shiny with his arousal. Dipping your head you lick the drops away, you then pulled his length into your mouth. You grasp the base and bob your head slowly down, your tongue working his sensitive underside. 

*Had to cool me down*  
*To take another round*  
*Now I'm back in the ring*  
*to take another swing*

Dean moaned, his hand grabbing your shoulder and pulling you up to him. He flips you so you are on your back. He moves down your body, mirroring what you did just moments before. He makes quick work of your pants, his tongue sliding up your thigh. His hot breath teased your wet sex as he slowly moved his lips to your swollen core. Dean moaned as his tongue moved into your folds, teasing your swollen clit . You writhe against his tongue, fisting his hair with your hands. 

*Cause the walls were shaking*  
*The earth was quaking*  
*My mind was aching*  
*And we were making it*

You gasped the hunter's name as he slid a finger inside, stroking your g spot. His eyes met yours as he continued to lick your throbbing clit with the flat of his tongue. He added a second finger, throwing you over the edge. Your walls clamped down on him as his mouth attached to your pulsating bud. His arm moved to hold you down as he continued his minstrations and you got thrown into another orgasm. You cried out, your hands gripping his shoulders. 

*and you*  
* shook me all night long*  
*Yeah you....shook me all night long*

Dean moved to kneel between your legs, his lust blown eyes boring into yours. You nod in answer to his unspoken question, needing to feel him inside you. Dean moves his body to press the head of his throbbing length against your aching entrance, his mouth devouring yours again. His tongue mimicks his thrusts as he drives his cock into you. You buck your hips into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

*and knocked me out and then you*  
*shook me all night long*  
*you had me shaking and you*  
*shook me all night long*  
*Yeah you shook me*  
*well you took me*

Dean gripped your thigh, pushing it up to deepen his thrusts. His pelvis was rubbing against your swollen clit, his cock stroking against your g spot with every thrust. The warm feeling was climbing inside you again. His breath started to grow shallow in your ear as he moaned your name. You knew he wasn't far behind you with his climax. 

*You really took me and you*  
*Shook me all night long*  
*ohhhhh you*  
*shook me all night long*  
*Yeah yeah you*  
*shook me all night long* 

Your body arched against Dean, your arms holding onto his strong shoulders. His arms mimicked yours, wrapping around you, enveloping you with his whole being. He thrust slower, grinding himself against you, making you cry out as your orgasm racked your body. Your name fell from his lips as he thrust into you, riding out your climax before allowing himself to follow. 

*you really took me and you* 

Dean growled as his lips captured yours, his hips stuttering as his climax shot into you. 

*you really shook me, you really shook me* 

"That's my idea of a work out," you wink at Dean as you disentangle yourself from him. 

"Oh Sweetheart, that was just the warm up."

*all night long*


End file.
